In the medical field, there are a variety of known collection devices presently in use. One such device is shown diagrammatically in FIG. 14 of the drawings. In this known collection device, a collection container 70 is connected, via a flexible conduit 72, with a collection device 74, such as a suction nozzle for insertion into a desired bodily opening for collecting a fluid sample. The container is also connected with a pump 76 via conduit 78. A filter PF may be associated with the conduit 78 to filter undesired particles from the exhaust gases. The outlet of the pump is typically exhausted, via conduit 80, directly in an operating room environment 82.
One of the problems associated with this known collection device is that the interior of the container 70 must be cleaned and sterilized before and/or after each use. A further associated problem is that the exhaust from the pump 76 is discharged directly into the operating room environment 82 or to the environment outside thereof. Accordingly, bacterial cells or particles (typically measuring from about 40 microns to about 0.4 microns in size) and viral cells or particles (typically measuring from about 0.05 microns to about 0.0028 microns in size) may become airborne in the exhaust gases from the pump and discharged directly into the operating room environment where they may be inadvertently inhaled by the patient being operated or the operating room personnel. Consequently, this device has significant health risks associated with its use and such risks are becoming increasingly more important due to AIDS and other serious and/or fatal infections.
Wherefore, it is an object of the present invention to overcome the above noted drawbacks associated with known prior art fluid collection systems.
A further object of the invention is to provide a collection system which substantially minimizes or eliminates the discharge of any viral and bacterial cells or particles into a rigid support container, supporting a fluid collection container, or the operating room environment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a collection system which is relatively inexpensive and simple to manufacture and minimizes the labor associated with repeated use of the fluid collection system.
A still further object of the invention is to provide the collection container which is collapsible so that it is inexpensive to ship to hospitals and the like for use and also facilitates storage of the collection container on site in a relatively small storage area.
Yet another object of the invention is to provide a connector for the portable collection container which is quickly, easily and repeatedly properly connected and disconnected therefrom while still maintaining an adequate fluid sealing connection between the two mated connector components.
A further object of the invention is to provide a connector for the portable collection container which prevents accidental disconnection of the two connected members, once a proper connection therebetween has been achieved.
These and other objects of the invention will be better understood by those skilled in the art by reference to the accompanying drawings and the following description.